24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Featured article candidates
Please nominate articles which highlight the wonderful work the editors have done with the 24 wiki. The winning article will become the featured article on the main page next month. Eligibility Articles are not eligible if they have already been named Article of the Month. Everything else is up to the voters to decide! * Past Featured Articles * Past nominated articles can be nominated again Nominating and voting To nominate an article, add it to the list below. Also include the reasons why you think it should be nominated. When voting, you should write SUPPORT, REJECT or NEUTRAL beneath the nomination with your reasons. Each person gets one Support and one Reject vote. You must be logged in when voting and you must sign your vote by adding ~~~~ to the end of your vote. Example: Tony Almeida Tony Almeida *'SUPPORT:' I think this article should be nominated because it is well written and has been collaborated on by a lot of people. Plus, he's a really cool character.'--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC)' * SUPPORT: Yeah, Tony is really cool. The article is well written.--24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) * REJECT: This article is rubbish! --24 Administration 22:56, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Featured Article Nominations New character in Season 6 NOMINATION: Okay, this won't be the standard nomination, since none of these articles are written yet. But once the season starts, why not have someone write a good article about one of the new characters to be featured in Season 6 and have that be the featured article for February? What a way to celebrate the new season, no? Hypnometal 20:33, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Chloe O'Brian SUPPORT: I think it's a really well written with good pics. She is also arguably the biggest living character besides Jack.--CWY2190 00:07, 3 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: I totally agree, the only characters that have survived as long as Jack has would be Chloe, Tony, Michelle and David Palmer all tragically were eliminated, and she is a great, very developed priceless character. --Shokoking 22:56 3 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: What the hell. If we're not going to do a Season 6 character, I can get behind Chloe. :-) Hypnometal 00:25, 9 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: Great character, besides Kim she is probably the only one left. I think her character will become more developed because it's like just her and Jack now, everyone else is dead. Cantanarazzo 12:12 pm 12 January 2007 SUPPORT Red Head Rider 20:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: With all due respect, CTU without Chloe is nothing. Jack does need her... Milo is not as good as Chloe... Mainly, Chloe rules... lol mvc_pacheco 00:38 am 18 January 2007 SIDE COMMENT THAT SHOULD IN NO WAY BE TAKEN AS A REJECT ENTRY: CTU without Chloe is nothing? Then what was CTU during Days 1 and 2? ;-) Hypnometal 19:05, 23 January 2007 (UTC) SUPPORT: Nothing. --Conspiracy Unit 11:04, 26 January 2007 (UTC) OH REALLY?: Well, I don't know, I suppose with all the internal conflicts during Day 1, Jack was pretty much on his own anyway. But they seemed to pull together pretty well in Day 2, no? But don't worry, Chloe's still a good girl. ;-) Hypnometal 17:29, 26 January 2007 (UTC)